Escape the Darkness
by Yume no Uta
Summary: The story is about a girl who trys to ecape from all the pain that she must go through but she does not know how. Everything turns when she meets a boy who wants to help her ...
1. Prologue

Hi, Yume here.

This is my first FF. I hope it`s not to bad.

This is the Prologue so i tryed to use no names.

Well, lets just start the story

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>„Do you intend to fight with Endou?"<p>

Fight? How i hate this word. And how he said it, with no emotions. This read haird Guy, I`d began to hate him. He and his teal eyes. I always had the feeling they would look down on me. But what am i thinkin? They _are_ looking down on me. Just becaus I`m not one of the Top 3, because I`m a _bit_ weaker. „Yeah" I shiverd. His ice-cold voice was realy terrifying. It was like he was standing right behind me, ready to kill me. I know it sounds cruel, but lately I had dreames of them. They stood right beside my bed with all kind of equipment to torture me. If i had luck, than i died soon. But i don`t want to dream these dreams. It wasn`t like that back then. „I want to see for myself the abilities of those who sunk Epsilon Remastered"

I was standing at the edge of the room. I wasn`t sure if they saw me. Even if, they probably didn`t care. It just wasn`t like back then. Everythig and everyone had changed. My eyes were starring at a scene, it was deep in her mind, where we all were playing football. Where we all were _happy_. „What are you doing here?" I was dragged out of my memories as someone who stand beside me spoke with me. I looked up to him, a bit dizzy `cos i didn`t slept good, and looked in his yellow eyes. There he was, the last one of them. My head was going to explode, I felt ill, but he was the last one i would have told this. You just couldn`t trust him. And he wouldn`t even care. He just thought about himself. „are you listening?" his anoyed voice burned inside my head. That didn`t realy helped either. I wanted to go in my room, but the Tulp-Head boy grabbed my arm „Hey! I asked you something!" now he got realy mad. „Nagumo … Please …" i wasn`t even realizing that i said that `cos I was already unconscious.

* * *

><p>How do you like it?<p>

Please review but be nice.


	2. Back again

Hi!

I`m back again. I know it took a long time. But i had some Tests in school and not much time.

Ok there are probably not much people who reade this so ... here`s the next chapter

* * *

><p>It all started a long time ago when she was coming back from a long journey.<p>

She was still an innocent little girl back than. She didn`t thought that all this could have happen while she was away. It was just a Year for her. She didn`t knew that this was enough to smash her old life into pieces.

"Tadaima!" She took a step forward in the house and put her sutcases down. She was a bit surprised. Normaly, right now lots of kids would dash towards her. `They probably are training again` she chuckled. They always did the same thing. Everyone of them. It was obvious where she could find them.

She went slowly through the hallways. Everything looked so different but still she knew where everything was. It all was more ... well ... mechanic? But actualy nothing had changed from when she left. Still, there was something different. Something, wich realy scared her. "I bet it`s just imagination" she said to herself. But she couldn`t stop look around. Was someone waching her?

"Here we are!" she said loud. While she was walking she got realy scared. She even run till she was at the door where she was standing now. "I`ll just open the door" Her whole body was shaking and sweat was runing over her forehead. Why was she so scared? She was never that scared when she was here. `Just do it already! Open the door and everything will be fine. Everyone will be there and they will ask you about your journey. They will talk and laugh` she giggled `It will be like back than befor your journey` Her hand slowly got to the door, pushed the handle down and leaned against the door. `You got it! Now take a step forward! GO!"

It was just one step. One step that maked her heart stop for minutes. One step that almost made her cry. One step which was the biginning to kill her soul.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it is so short. I`ll try to make the next one longer.<p>

Special thanks to my first reviewer:

Sakuchii! *applause*

I`ll try to uploade soon

Till than!


	3. Whats going on?

Hello!

Sorry that it took me so long to upload.

But first: I`m not depressed! I just like this kind of storys.

* * *

><p>She stood there for minutes. She just couldn`t belive what she saw. In front of her was a footballfield, she stood on the bleachers "come on stand up again. I`m not ready with my training" said a boy on the footballfield . She looked at him, her eyes full of fear. `his apperance didn`t changed a bit` she thought. She tried to hide that the boy she used to know scared her. "Haru-nii" she wisperd. She couldn`t stop looking at the Tulp head. Her glance wandered to a boy on the other side of the field. The second one was laying on the floor. She couldn`t see his face but she recogniced his hair. It was apple-green. `It can`t be! Mido-nii! What happend to you?` Her eyes got wet slowly. "M-M-MIDORIKAWA!" Everyone of the two teames on the field looked at her <strong>(AN: I think this is a bit confusing. I`ll explain it later)**. She jumped over all the seats that were in her way and finaly landed on the field. She didn`t even need seconds to run over the field to her friend on the floor. "Midori! MIDORIKAWA!" she rolled him over so he was laying on his back. "MIDO..." "STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Haruya shouted angriy. He stood next to her and glared at her. "What? Why?" she couldn`t understand the boy. "`cos his name is Reize" she stared at him. She didn`t understand what he meant. Of course she didn`t. She wasn`t there the last whole year. She didn`t knew what happend to them. But now she realy wanted to know. "Haru-nii, what happend while I was away?" her voice trembled. She was afraid of what she could hear now. "It`s Burn" he answered. "What?" "call me Burn like everyone does!" he yelled. She was shoked. What was going on here? That wasn`t ... that just wasn`t like ...

"Burn skip that!" two other boys were coming on the field. One of them, he was the one who said it, had icy blue hair which was pointed left upwards and teal eyes. The other one had his red hair straight downwards and bright teal eyes. "Suzu-nii! Hiro-nii!" she smiled as she saw them. `I bet they can tell me whats going on` she wanted to say something but Hiroto was faster than her "Don`t be mad at her. You know how she reacts on changes. And didn`t I telled you what to do if she arives here, Burn?" her smile vanished. Burn? Did he said Burn? But ... but why? "Come here Yume-chan. I`ll bring you to Oto-san and he`ll explain it to you" he smiled at her like it was nothing. Like everything she just go through was nothing. But she suffered! She realy suffered! "Come Yume. You don`t have to hesitate. I`ll just take you to Oto-san. Your not afraid, are you?" he chuckled. No, she wasn`t afraid. Not of Oto-san. "Come!" he was smiling with his innocent smile like always so she stand up and went to him. "But Hiro-nii ..." she said with a softly voice. "Is something wrong?" Hiroto still smiled. She belived she could trust him. "We can`t leave Mido-nii here" she pointed at the boy on the floor and looked worried at Hiroto. "you shouldn't bother with that. We will take care of that" Suzuno said without any emotion in his voice. "A-are you sure?" she couldn`t leave Midorikawa on the floor and she also didn`t want to leave them with the other boys. Who know what could happen. "Yume, it dosen`t has to do anything with you" Hiroto still smiled "We have to hurry. Oto-san is waiting for you" Hiroto didn`t know that he hurted her as he said that. It was the first time Yume felt something like hatred towards him. How could he leave Midorikawa like that? How could he not care about him?

Suddenly an other person came on the field. It was a Girl with yellow shorts, a maroon colored T-shirt and a gray waistcoat. The hood of her waistcoat looked like a bunny and it laid on her head. You could see her green fringe and some strands out of her hood. As she saw Yume she smirked and said "so your back?" she chuckled. As she looked closer at Yume she recognized that Yume was terrifyed. "Whats up? Did something happened?" Yume didn`t know what to say. "Usagi … Mido-nii is … he ..." Yume looked at Midorikawa and Usagi folowed her glace. "Oh Burn! Did you have to train befor lunch? Now I have to take care of Midori and my lunch will get cold" she pouted. "What?" Yume couldn`t belive it. Usagi was the one who was the closest to Midorikawa. She was closer to him than Hiroto. This all didn`t made sense. `What happened?` "If you want to know than go ask Oto-san" Usagi said as if she heared Yumes thoughts. "Oto-san … " He could answer her question, right? She wanted to know what happened while she was away. Why did everyone changed so much? Why didn`t they care about each other anymore? She had to know. That was why it was obvious what she had to do. "Hiro-nii could you bring me to Oto-san, please?"

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

As promised I´ll explain what I mentioned both teames played so they are both on the field. Of course Gemimi Storm lookes awful.

I didn`t write it but Haruya and Midori (and their teams) are in soccer uniforms and Hiroto and Suzuno are in normal clothes.

If you still didn`t get something fell free to tell me.

Till next time!


	4. Answers

Hello again!

I`m sorry that I took sooo long to uploade. It`s because of my friend. She always bothered me with the story about her Oc so I had to write it befor I could go on with this story. Also there is an other friend of mine who will always look if my chapters are too short.

Lolo-chii: Hai! I`m Lolo-chii! I also have an FF account since today *yaaay* Oh yeah I`ll help Yu-chii to write longer storys. I actualy think this chapter is still too short but I didn`t had enough time this weak and she said she wanted to upload quickliy.

Yes, I wanted to upload quickly and I had to upload the new story so it could be that my language in this story suffered under this. Sorry!

So here is the next chapter:

* * *

><p>It was like she was outside, in a world where this all didn't happened. There was a house in a little park. There were trees and a little lake and flowers. It looked like a little paradise and Yume almost forgot what happened just a few minutes ago. But there was one strange thing: She didn't remembered that she left the building. No she didn't left. She just entered a new room. But why would there be such a room in this building? It looked like it couldn't be touched from the world outside.<em> `He didn't … did he?`<em>

"Oto-san?" Hiroto went inside the house but stopped as no one answered. "Oto-san, Yume-chan is home" Yume shivered as he said `home`. Did he really thought she would feel safe? At least that was her definition of the word _`home`_. To be safe, to feel good. But all this was different. It was the total opposite of _`home`_. "Yume is back home?" she heard an old voice. The voice always remembered her of _`home`_. Every time she heard it it was like she was at home. Now she didn't knew what she felt. It was like there was a hand to help her but even if she would grab the hand she would still fall. It was an awkward felling and she got nervous because of this. "Yume?" Kira Seijirou stepped into the room. He didn't changed over the year Yume was away, at least not his appearance. "Ah, Yume, you can't imagine how I have prayed for the day you would come back" Seijirou smiled "now I can complete my plan" "what plan?" Yume got mad "The plan to kill us all? Did you see what happened to Mido-nii? He needs help! And you are just relaxing in your little paradise? What did happened while I was away?" she yelled in despair. "Yume don't yell at Oto-san" Hiroto criticized Yume. She was shocked. She didn't did anything wrong. "Hiroto-kun she´s just a bit confused. We all know that she can't handle changes. That's why I asked you to bring her to me first" Seijirou patted Yumes head "I will answer every question you have" "Than tell me what happened! And why don't anybody care about Mido-nii? And why are you here relaxing while all that happens?" she trembled. "Sit down and I'll explain everything" Seijirou said. She did as she was told. Hiroto and Seijirou also sat down and Seijirou began "You know when we found the meteor, right?" "yes, that was one year before I started my journey" she answered. "Right, and after that we started building this academy" "come on! I know that! I was here at that time! I want to know what happened while I was away! You-" "Yume stop interrupting Oto-san!" Hiroto scold her. She looked at him with a terrified look and whispered "Sorry" "Well, a year after we started building you said you wanted to go out and see the world. So I let you" he made a short break to breath and started again "While you were away we found out that the meteor had huge power that we could use for us. But I first had to find the test persons. I don't know why but all the kids from the sun garden said they want to try it. I couldn't say no to the Kids so they become the first to test the power" "So your using them?" "No" Seijirou smirked "They want it like this" he chuckled evil(y ?). She shivered. She was afraid. Afraid of all this, afraid of what could happen next. "We searched for a good way to show this power the whole world and since our Prime Minister loves football and all of you did so too I decided that this would be the best way to prove the power" "And what about Mido-nii?" "You mean Reize? Well, since his team is the weakest of all it became the training team" Yumes eyes widened "the what!" "the training team" Seijirou answered as if it would be normal "the team that will be used by the other once to practice. It's the weakest team so it's easy to win but I don't want the best teams to play against each other. Not now. First you should get your team and you should train a bit. After that I want to see who of you the strongest captain is. Than-" "What team?" Yume asked stunned. "The team I'll create for you. We don´t have enough children so I have to-" "are you serious?" Yume could´t believe it "You really think I´ll form a team just so you can use this power? Are you insane? I wouldn't even do it if my life depended on it!" "Yume!" Hiroto interupted her again but she just went on "And you, Hiroto! Mr. Perfect! Daddys Boy! How could you do something like that to Mido-nii? He`s your best friend! I _hate_ people who just deceive their friends without any feeling of shame! I _hate_ you!" tears were running down her cheeks. She didn`t know what to do. She couldn`t live with such people but she also couldn`t leave. If she would stay than she would have to see all this horrible things with her own eyes. But if she would leave she wouldn`t know what would happen to her coudn`t think clearly. "I need some fresh air" was all she could say before she run out of the room.

* * *

><p>How was it? Was it bad? I think I´m not good in english<p>

Lolo-chii: how could you not be good? You had one of the best scores in english this year.

Yeah, but it`s not difficult to be good with this teacher.

Lolo-chii: true...

I promise to make longer chapters and I hope I can uploade faster next time

Bye-Bye!


	5. Die!

Hello!

Sorry I needed so long to uploade. I had so much to do but I realy am sorry and I´ll try to uploade faster next time

Lolo-chii: Who cares? No one likes your story anyway

O-of course they do!

Lolo-chii: No they don´t. They would have reviewed if they did. But no one riviewed your last chapter.

But maybe they didn´t want to review ...

Lolo-chii: as if ...

ENOUGH! So here is the next chapter

* * *

><p>Everything became blurry in front of her tear stained eyes. The black corridors and the neon lights fused into one material.<p>

In her head were all this images about her old friends training like mad and fighting against each other. She could´t think of anything other than that.

She didn't knew where she run. She didn't care. She just run and run till she suddenly tripped over something. Her whole body was shaking from shock She sobbed soft, wiped her tears away and slowly tried to stand up. Misfortunatly her legs didn´t want her to. So she just kept sitting on the floor and tried to find the thing that made her trip.

It was dark and her eyes were still wet so it was very hard for her to find it. All she could see was a grey ball. Strangely the ball had two long bunny ears.

"U-Usagi?" Yume sniffed. The little ball looked up. "Yume-chan" Usagi whimpered. Yumi slowly crawled towards Usagi.

"Why are you pretending to be a ball?" she sniffed again. "Huh?" Usagi was confiused "I didn`t pretend to be a ball" Usagi looked at Yume. Yume saw that Usagis eyes were red and swollen. On her face were some red spots.

"Usagi, what happened to you?" Yume was shocked. "Nothing" Usagi whispered. "And what is that on your face?" Yume tuched one of the spotes. It was a red liquid that colored Yumes index finger. "Usagi what-"

"I´m a terrible person" Usagi cried out. "What?" "I´m a liar!" Yume knew how much Usagi hated liar. "No you´re not! You´re a wonderfull person" she tried to cheer the bunny-girl up."No, I am a liar! Back than when Mido-nii layed on the flor I wanted to help him but I pretended that I wasn´t even touched because of it! I´m a liar! I´m bad!"

Yume took her little friend into an embrace. "No, your not a liar. You just pretended things. It´s not the same" "Of couse it is! I-i-i-" she cryed loud and covered her face with her hands.

As Yume saw Usagis hands and arms her eyes witened and she shriek. "W-w-what´s that?" her voice trembled. Usagi was covered in blood. Probably her own.

"Usagi, Is that what i think it is?" No answer came from Usagi. "Usagi! I´m talking to you! Why are you coverd in blood?"

Usagi removed her hands from her face. Tears were running down her cheeks but she looked in Yumes eyes with a serious expretion. "It was the reflection" "What reflection?" Yume wished that Usagi would talk clearly.

"My one" she said calm but still crying. "My mirror reflection laught about me" her glance wandered to the ground. "It told me that I´m useless. It laughed and mocked me. I couldn´t control myself" she clenched her fist "I just punched it´s face"

Yume stared at her with a frightened look. Things were geting more horrible for her by every second.

She slowly pulled Usagi in an embrace and whispered in her ear "I´m so sorry for leaving". She, too, began to cry.

"Don´t apologize! It´s not your fault" the bunny-girl whispered. "Don´t give you the fault for that" she softly pushed Yume away "But maybe you could try to change it." a little smile run over the face of the green eyes girl.

"What do you mean?" Yume strocked her a bit. "Oto-san is trying to convince the world that this power is the strongest weapon. What if you have something stronger than that?" Yume didn´t understand the girl. "Yume, you have to escape from here. They´ll probably think you didn´t understood all that and that you now lost your mind because of the things you had to see."

´_I wouldn´t be the first one_´ Yume looked at her wounded friend "and you have to find the strongest soccer team. They have to beat our teams"

"What? How should I do that?" Yume couldn´t understand why she was shocked about this. All of the people here were crazy. Of course this was the _´last option´_.

Usagi sighted "I really missed you" she whipped over her cheeks which coloured them red. "Oh look what I´v done!" she took Yumes long white hair which by now was also red coloured on some spaces.

"I´v dyed your hair and your clothes red with my blood" she chuckled a bit and stared at Yumes hair. "Your hair is so pure. It´s as pure as your soul" she smiled.

_´She is so cute when she smiles´_ Yume scratched her head _´but I think she really is crazy´_ "Please never do anything with your hair. It symbolizes you" the crazy little girl still smiled.

"You´re so-" Yume wanted to reply her but suddenly she heard a feet stepping behind her. "My, my little Bunny. Did you ever think before you talk?" the cold voice stabbed Yumes already hurting head. She turned around.

Right behind her stand a girl. She wore a black lolita dress. On her hands were black gloves, one her head a little hat and in her hand was an Umbrella. Everything was full of ribbons and rushes. Her wavy brown hair layed on her shoulders and her silver-white eyes were looking uninterested.

"Bunny, I leave choices: you can go now or I´ll tell Oto-san what you just said to Kanashiimi-san" The lolita girl looked snotty at the tear staineded bunny on the floor.

Usagi jumped up and started to shiver. "S-san-sama, y-you can´t be serious" "Would you bet on it?" San took a strand of her hair and played with it.

Usagi was terrified of that creepy girl. She slowly walked past San but began to run as she was behind her.

"What a coward" San whispered to herself. "Do you intend to stand up someday?" Yume looked up to the girl who looked down on her. "Why did you said that?" Yume stand up slowly. In her memory that little girl was friendlier. And shorter.

Now that they were face to face Yume noticed that San was half a head bigger than her. Yume looked at their fleets. San wore black high heels which made her 10 centimetres bigger.

"It´s normal. Bunny is such a coward that you have to talk drastic with her" On Sans face was no expression. Not even boredom.

"Look what happened to you" San took Yumes hair. "Did she had hallucinations again?" she pulled hard on the hair. "How sad! You hair is _soo beautiful~_" San smirked evilly.

"So, Kanashiimi-san. Now that you are here we don´t have to take that dumb little coward as a new Team captain" Yume pulled her hair out of Sans head "don´t call her a dumb coward! I bet she had to gone trough a hard time!"

San chuckled. "You mean like you just now? Oh come on! People like _us_ have to go through this without any complain" "What do you mean with ´_like us_´?"

San looked at her with a look that you could interpret as confused. "So Oto-san didn´t told you that we are aliens now?" "What?" "because we are using the power of the meteor we are not humans any more" Yume wasn´t surprised to hear that.

"And now? What do you want me to do or say now?" Yume looked serious. She would do as her friend told her. She would escape this hell and go find a stronger Team.

"You can´t escape" San looked deep in Yumes eyes "´cos if you do than I can´t promise that everyone will get out of here. Alive."San chuckled and slowly walked past Yume. "You don´t want anyone to be hurt, do you?" Yume turned around with fear laying in her eyes but San was already gone.

Everything was black. There were just some dim neon lights illuminate the little room. Her suitcases were already in there but nothing much more. Just a bed, a mirror and a closet. She stand there for minutes doing nothing. After that she layed her suitcase on her bed.

`It has to be somewhere around here´ she threw many things out of her bag till she finally found the thing she searched for. "Yume can´t keep being here. It would tore her apart" Yume said to herself. "But if Yume goes, than her friends will suffer" she slowly took the thing near her face.

The thing was a big silver scissor. "So there is just one thing to do" she walked in front of the mirror. "Yume has to die!"

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it?<p>

Lolo-chii: O.o Did Yume just killed herself?

Well, seems so...

Lolo-chii: You let your main Oc die like that? Is the Story finished now, or what?

NO, no it´s not! The next chapter will be out soon! Maybe even faster if you would review...


	6. New allies

Hi...

Lolo-chii: Why so depressed? Just because no one likes your story?

I think it´s not like they don´t like it, it´s just that they don´t review. At least I think so...

Lolo-chii: I think it´s the same.

Well, if it realy is like this than I want everyone who reads this and dosen´t like it to tell me.

Lolo-chii: I bet now you get much reviews.

Ha ha! Before I begin big thanks to _Kazami Miyu_, who reviewed the last chapter, _Sakuchii_, who reviewed the first thre chapters and _Hibisha_ who reviewed the first two chapters.

* * *

><p>"I´m sooo knocked out!" the red haired girl fell to the ground. There were bruises and cuts all over her body.<p>

"It was exciting. I hope we´ll have more such matches" a grey haired boy said and smiled. "Of course it was exciting for you, Shirou! You´re the prince of the snowfield, a bear killer and one of the best football playersI´ve ever met" the red haired ggirl replied.

"Please don´t say something like that, Komi-chan. That´s embarrassing" Shirou smiled gently and gave her a helping hand. The girl smirked and took his hand. But instead of standing up she pulled him down.

He almost laid on her. She looked in his eyes and smirked "Do you really think I couldn´t stand up alone?" than she pushed him aside and stand up. The rest of the team in front of her looked at them. "What? I don´t like it if someone thinks he has to help me..." the guys began to laugh.

"Hitomiko-kantoku?" a blue haired girl asked. "What, Haruna?" Haruna seemed to be a bit excited but shy to ask. "Well, we searched for the bear killer Fubuki, but now that we found Komi-chan I asked myself if it would be OK if she would also join us?"

Hitomiko looked at Haruna than at Ayaka and than at the team. "Komina Ayaka, do you want to join this team?" Hitomiko looked at Ayaka again. Ayaka thought a bit but replied with a smile "Of course I want!"

Within the Inazuma Caravan

They drove in silence till Kidou broke it. "Aya-san, why did you left us?" No one but Ayaka understood his words.

"I knew you would asked that. I´m kinda surprised that you didn´t asked earlier" she looked outside the window at the snow that was falling.

After a while she answered "Kageyama told me his plans. I was so shocked. I couldn´t believe that you would follow such a man"

"You know Kageyama?" the Raimon Eleven was surprised. Ayaka looked at them with a confused look. "Kidou, you didn´t told them?" she chuckled. Sometimes her friend was so forgetful.

"I know Kageyama because I was a Teikoku Manager" said Ayaka and saw all the surprised faces. "We didn´t knew" Endou said. "Well, than I´ll tell you how it was" Ayaka smirked and began.

Flashback

"Daiki, Concentrate on the game!" the captain of the Teikoku football team, Kidou Yuuto, yelled. Daiki Jimon, a guy with long hair and no eyebrows looked at Kidou and than tried to keep his eyes on the field, but he couldn´t. And he wasn´t the only one with that problem.

All the Teikoku player were distracted by a scarlet haired girl on the bench. "come on! We can´t play like that!" the captain tried to get their attention but he was also interested in the girl.

The commander came some days ago, dragged her in here and went without saying anything. Since than she sat on the bench, focused on the match or the training and wrote something in a little book she always carried around. She never talked to anyone.

"Kidou-kun" his best friend Sakuma stood beside him. Sakuma had long light blue/silver hair and an eye-patch over his right eye. "it can´t go on like that" Sakuma looked in his friends eyes. "I think you´re right" Kidou replied.

"So, what should we do?" the two thought a bit but they knew there was just one answer. "We have to talk to her" Kidou said and sighted.

After the match Kidou, Sakuma and Genda, the third guy of the royal trio, walked to the bench-girl. "Hey, uh..." Kidou remembered that he didn´t knew her name. "My first name is Ayaka" the girl said without looking at anyone of the three. "My name is Ayaka Komina" her book laid on her lap.

"Komina-san we have to talk" Kidou began.

"No" was Ayakas replied.

"What?" the three were surprised. Ayaka chuckled and said "Please call me Komi"

"ohm ... than, Komi-san. We have to talk" Kidou began again.

"You can skip the -san if you want" she told him while looking at his shoes. "So, Komi. We have to talk" you could hear the anger in his voice. "Uh..." she began a sentence but Genda cut her off. "Oh, come on! What´s now?" Ayakas glance walked up to their waists.

"Your shoe is open" she answered and smirked. Genda got mad and wanted to scold her but Sakuma hold him back.

"She´s just a girl" Sakuma said and shock his head. Ayaka glared up to him, than her glance got down to the ground again. "Komi, would you please just listen to me?" Kidou asked a bit desperate. "I´ll do" Ayaka replied.

"We don´t know anything about you, not even why you´re here. But we all want to know and we are thinking about it all the time. I´m afraid we want to know it so badly that we can´t concentrate on soccer any more" Kidou made a short pause, than he finished. "Would you please tell us why you´re here so we can play with everything we got again?"

Ayaka took a deep breath, than her glance wandered up to the chests of the guys. "It´s not good if you get distracted that easily" she smirked again. "What do you know" Genda said pissed and without looking at her. "Well, as your manager I have to know such things" Ayaka grinned. "Our Manager?" the guys were shocked. Why didn´t the commander tolled them?

"You can´t be our manager!" Genda protested "you´re just a girl!" Ayaka clenched her fists and said angry "You don´t have to be a boy to manage such a team".

Now Genda was so mad that he had the desire to kill her. He made a step forward and Ayakas eyes widened. Genda thought she was scared and he smirked but she pushed him aside, jumped up and kicked a ball that was flying high speed at them.

The Ball which first had a purple colour now turned red and flew in zigzag moves to the goal. Everyone on the field and on the bench looked at the girl. She smiled and looked in the eyes of the boys. "See you" she said and went out of the hall.

_Flashback end_

"Your look was so funny" Ayaka said chuckling. "Well, we were kinda surprised as we saw that you were not bad at soccer" Kidou said calm and looked at his friend. She didn´t changed much. She just weared her hair in a loose bun instead of let them fall down.

"what happened while I was away?" Ayaka thought long about asking that but lastly she did. Kidou looked at the floor. You could feel that he was sad. "Are you mad at me because I didn´t told you what Kageyama had in mind?"

"No" Kidou said. Ayaka looked at him and saw him smiling. "If you had told us than I would have never joined this team" Ayaka smiled happily.

"It would have been bad if you wouldn´t have joined this team" a voiced said from the back of the bus. Everyone looked at the girl that was sitting beside all the bags. "you would never become the strongest team without Kidou-kun" she said grinning.

"Why are you so obsessed with the strongest team?" Ayaka asked. As you know she joined the team in Hokkaido so she didn´t knew much about the members.

"She is always like that" Kazemaru replied. His long hair was tied into a ponytail and his brown eyes were looking straight at the girl at the back.

"We found her at a football field one day. She knelt beside it and muttered something about the strongest team on earth. As we asked her about it she said that she said it was for the sake of everyone and that she would never stop searching " he sighted..

"As we asked her were she lives she said that she´s strained and that she has no home. We couldn´t leave her like that so we asked our parents if she could live with someone of us-" he got cut of by the girl "And Kaze-niis mum said I could. So I live with him since than" she smiled brightly and jumped up and down.

"Wait, you live together with a girl?" Ayaka couldn´t believe that. "Well, you can´t call that girl" Someoka interfered. "It´s more like a baby" with that sentence the girl at the back pouted. "Someoka, why can´t you be nice to her? She didn´t did anything to you" Aki come to the girls defence. "What ever" He replied.

"You know how he is" Kazemaru said to the girl. "Just ignore him"

The bus stopped. "Come out, I have to tell you something" Hitomiko said and everyone got outside. Just the girl kept sitting. "Hey, come on. Hitomiko-kantoku wants to tell us something" Ayaka said to her. "Besides, how was your name again? I think I forgot it already" Ayaka scratched her head.

"It´s Usagi" The girl at the back stand up and walked outside.

* * *

><p>This was the longest chapter by now, right Lolo-chii?<p>

Lolo-chii: Usagi?

Yeah, Usagi. She´s at Raimon now.

Lolo-chii: Usagi?

Yes, I said so. Well, it doesn´t matter. I´ll try to upload My Way as soon as possible. But there aren´t much who will read this so it dosn´t matter what I write right now. Right Lolo-chii?

Lolo-chii: Usagi...

-_-" bye bye


	7. injuries and pranks

Lolo-chii: HI! Uhm... Yume isn´t in Germany right now so she can´t upload. She asked me to uploade for her. Also she is very greatful for all the reviews she got. She sais for herself that she made a big fuss about nothing. She just wanted to know that people like her story once so you don´t have to review every chapter and she said that she will review more after she come back from her holiday trip.

This chapter sticks much to the storyline.

* * *

><p>"An advice notice of attack from Epsilon?" Endou was surprised. "The notice was sent to Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto." Hitomiko said calm. As Ayaka realized what Hitomiko said she choked on her drink.<p>

While she coughed Kazemaru said "Manyuuji Junior High? I´ve never heard of that school before." "If I remember correctly, they never entered the Football Frontier" Natsumi replied.

"The school motto for Manyuuji Junior High is ´enhance the mind and body´, which is why their soccer club doesn´t participate in tournaments. But it is said that if they had entered Football Frontier, they would undoubtedly have been one of the championship teams." Hitomiko informed

"Championship Teams?" no one could believe that.

"It´s true" Ayaka interrupted the coach. She had coughed so much that her voice sounded dry and moribund. "I once watched them train. It was at the time were I searched for a new soccer team to join. I also talked to the trainer and he told me a lot about the training." She took out a little book, opened a page and began to read.

"Through a strict training regime that toughens their bodies and sharpens their minds, Manyuuji soccer is the best in both, speed and power." she closed the book and looked up. "You better not mess with them"

"So that´s what the book is for" Usagi exclaimed. It was uncertain if she wanted to change the topic, but if yes, than it didn´t worked.

"Unlike Gemini Storm, who attacked schools without discrimination, Epsilon sets their sights on hidden schools that seem worthy of competition." Hitomiko said.

Usagi first pouted because she was ignored, but than she went to Ayaka and asked her "You have an awesome book here. Is it self made?" Ayaka smiled because there was actually one who cared. "Yes, it´s all hand written"

"And are there more teams in the book than just Manyuuji Junior High?" Usagi asked with an innocent sweet smile. "Of course there are" Ayaka replied. "The book is full of infos about teams that I heard about or visited for myself" Suddendly the red head got suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know all that? It´s not that this book would have any use for you, am I right?" Ayaka looked directly into Usagis eyes. Usagi fellt really uncomfortable. "N-no, of course not, it´s just that … äh ...-"

"Komi-chan! Sagi-chan! We´re leaving now" Haruna interrupted them and saved Usagi. The bunny-girl ran towards the bus as fast as she could and Ayaka slowly followed, still a bit doubtfull.

* * *

><p>-At Manyuuji High-<p>

"I´m feeling uncomfortable" Ayaka stepped from feet to feet. By now there were already five girls who went by and greeted Ayaka friendly. Kidou knew that Ayaka was kind of a tomboy and didn´t had many girls as friends. She normally scared girls and laughed about them so she was more popular with the guys.

"Ayaka, why are they-" Ayaka stopped him with her hand. "Well, it was like that: I wanted to make a good first impression because it was within the school year and I had to go to a school properly so I pretended to be a normal girl and made some friends." she sighted. "To my defence, I didn´t knew I would see them again." Ayakas cheeks were slight crimson coloured. Kidou pushed her hands away from his mouth. "What if you had signed in in this school?"

"Oh, I would never have." she leaned near Kidou and whispered in his ear. "Because of him" "Who?" Kidou looked into her eyes. "Well,-" "Nii-san, Komi-chan, Fubuki asked two girls for the way. We are going now" Haruna interrupted, again.

"Fubuki! I told you not to use your look to gain informations!" Ayaka walked to him and boxed his arm. "I´m sorry Aya-chan" he rubbed his arm. "Don´t call me Aya-chan! It´s Komi-san for you." she yelled at him and walked away.

"How does she know were to go?" Kurimatsu asked. "Well, since she already watched the soccer club it´s kinda obvious that she has to know were it is, too." Kidou answered and followed her. "Than why did we had to ask for the way?" Kurimatsu scratched his head, but there was no one to answer ´cos they already went ahead.

* * *

><p>-At the Balcony-<p>

"All right, let´s go everybody!" Endou ran excited in the direction of the soccer clubroom. "No, Endou! Don´t-" Ayaka tried to stop him but it was to late. Endou and almost everyone of the team slipped on the wooden ground. Ayaka facepalmed.

As everyone stood up again Megane made clearly that his foot hurt. Very clear.

"Are you oka-" Haruna tryed to asked but got cut off. "I´m not okay!" Megane shouted. "Yeah, I guess so..." Haruna said softly. "I actually heard it crunch. I HEARED IT CRUNCH!" he cried angry. _´such an annoying boy´_ Ayaka thought. Her glace wandered over the field, searching for the only one who could have done this. _´were are you you little brat?´_

"Why is this the only part of the floor that´s slippery?" Touko asked pissed. "I think this is wax." Haruna diagnosed. "Wax?" the raimon team asked. "Wax" Ayaka whispered and shouted "I know that it was you so come out already!"

"Uishishi!" a little boy appeared out of some bushes. "Serves you right! You´d better not get cocky just ´cause you won the Football Frontier!" he grinned. "You little-" Ayaka got cut off by Touko.

"How dare you, you little jerk!" the guy run off and she jumped down from the balcony. "Wait!" was the thing she screamed before she fall down a hole. Ayaka double face palmed.

"You actually fell for that? Loser, Loser!" the midget stretched his backside out to Touko. "What´s with that guy?" Kazemaru asked surprised. "That´s how he always is" Ayaka replied.

"KOGURE!"

* * *

><p>Lolo-chii: I´m not sure if you know but Aya-san is my OC. I´m happy that Yume took her in. Aya even got to be the main chara for a bit.<p>

It´s kinda funny that Yume took her in ´cos she always sais that she would never do things for someone just because he asked but you actually just have to ask her to make a story about whatever and she does make one. That´s why she already started two new storys althought she said she will concentrate on this story.

I will stop gossiping about her because I just remembered that she can read this when she comes back.

Please review and no flames. Or flame Yume ´cos I actually don´t really care.

Bye


	8. Mysterious Night Chat

Hi!

Yume: School started today

Lolo-chii: Don't make such a fuss about it. We are not the only one who have to suffer.

Yume: You're right. But well, it's just boring. Now I have even lesser time to write.

So here is the next chapter

* * *

><p>"W-what are you doing here?" Ayaka whispered. She she saw dark schemes in the night of the girl that was sitting on the Inazuma Caravan. She thought she could be alone for some time but she didn't seemed to be the first one who thought that.<p>

The green haired girl on the caravan whipped a tear away. "S-sorry for interrupting you. I will go-" the red head wanted to go. "Would you please stay a while?" Ayaka looked at Usagi with disbelieve in her eyes. It wasn't like they were best friends or anything. Ayaka wasn't even sure if they were anything. They met short time ago and never really talked long. Still Usagi didn't wanted her to go. It was obvious that Usagi had cried. Her eyes were red, her voice was dry.

Ayaka would never want someone else to see her cry. Not that she would ever cry but if she would than just her best friend would be aloud to see it. But now that little girl in front of her was crying and didn't even tried to hide her tears. Instead she asked Ayaka to stay. She didn't hide her emotions from Ayaka. The red haired girl sat next to the one with green hair. Her respect of that little bunny-girl rose in that moment. She first thought less about that girl but now she knew that Usagi was ever braver that she was. Ayaka would never admit her feelings. She was to afraid to do it.

"Why don't you just try it once?" Ayaka looked with her red coloured eyes at the girl. Did Usagi just replied to her thoughts? "Yeah, I did" Usagi smiled sadly. "It's _her_ special gift" the green head embraced herself tightly. "Who?" Ayaka was confused. "Her. She has this gift and now I'm also able to use it" again a tears run down her cheek. "Who do you mean? And why can you use that 'gift'?" Ayaka got no reply. "Usagi wo-" Usagi turned her head to the one next to her. Her green eyes were glowing golden. "Why should I tell a wimp like you?" Usagi smirked. "You can't even express your own feelings. Even if you would know it you couldn't use that information" with that she stood up and walked away.

A breeze made Ayaka shiver. What was that sudden mood change about? The cold glare of that golden eyes creped here out. She was scared of looking in those eyes again. She didn't wanted to go down. She was afraid of sleeping in the same tent as that girl. "I could stay here for a while..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Ayaka!" She woke up as someone grabbed her shoulders. "W-what?" Shocked red eyes met mad blue eyes. "You can't sleep on the bus!" Haruna scold her. "What? I didn't-" she looked around. She really still was on the Inazuma Caravan. "It was just one time it won't happen again" the red haired scratched her neck. "Just hurry! We need you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I-i-i?" the red haired girl was shocked about what her new team mates just said. "YOU want ME to replace Kurimatsu?" Ayaka backed off a bit. Kurimatsu got hurt by one of Kogures prankes and now they needed two replacements. But how could she, a newbie, replace a player that already played for so much matches and that evolved and- "Komi-san, you are the best replacement we have and we know that you´re good ´cos we saw it at the match against Gemini Storm" Kazemaru tried to convince Ayaka but she was too stubborn. There was just one of them who knew how to assure her.<p>

"Aya-san, if you don´t play, than I will tell everyone how you were too afraid to fight against the aliens" with everyone Kidou didn´t meant the raimon player who couldn´t be here because of their injuries. He meant Ayakas former team mates, the Teikoku player, who she hold in high regard.

"You don´t dare to do that, Yuu-senpai" Ayaka pointed at him with anger in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ayaka shivered. She stood in the middle of the soccer field. First she was sure that she would not surrender just because it was Kidou who asked her but she believed that he would spread the rumour that she was feared and that would destroy her image.<p>

She wasn't feared of the aliens. She wasn't afraid of playing either. It was just the thing that she probably would look stupid on the field ´cos she couldn't stand up against the aliens because they were much stronger. Even in the last game against Gemini Storm she had problems to keep up with everyone, the aliens and the raimon team.

"Raimon Junior High. The soccer team that defeated Gemini Storm. You think you can win against us just because of that. You´re underestimating Epsilon quite a bit." She stared at the weird looking goal keeper in front of her. As she looked around on their side on the field she saw an other guy who was as nervous as she was.

Kogure stared at the epsilon team with fear in his eyes. She didn't really hated him but she also didn't liked him. OK, she was still kinda mad because he was responsible that a pot of green liquid fell on her head. Her hairline and her face were still pale green coloured. But she could understand him. Being abandoned by his parents must be tough. No wonder that he couldn't trust anyone. She actually shouldn't knew this but Usagi told her. Just after she was down the bus Usagi rushed to her and told her that she overheard a conversation between two teachers in which they were talking about Kogure. Did that girl really thought that Ayaka would forget about what happened on the bus? Usagi was acting so … normal. Ayaka slowly got really scared of that girl.

* * *

><p>"What do you think about them?" a male voice asked. "they are to slow, their movements are to uncontrolled and their shots could be stronger, too" a female voice replied. "I meant the Raimon Team, not Epsilon" they stood on the balcony of one of the Manyuuji buildings.<p>

"Oh ... than I have to say that they are much to weak. If they stay like that they won´t be able to do anything against us" The girl tapped with her feet.

"Did you see our little friend there?" the boy looked at the impatient girl next to him. "Of course I did. But I don´t understand why she thinks that this team is the best. How should that team win against any of our teams?"

"Well, they won against Gemini Storm-" "oh please! You can´t call Gemini Storm a real opponent. I could defeat them while sleeping" the girl looked over to the field. The little midget, (she hadn´t really noticed him till now) , just appeared out of a tornado made by himself. "W-What was that?" the girl leaned over the balustrade. "that could become interesting" the boy said and went away.

As the girl stood there alone her expression changed. She looked sad and hurt. She began to shiver and slowly slide to the floor. "Usagi-chan. What kind of team did you brought here? They can´t even defeat Epsilon, the 1. rank team, so how should they defeat any of the top teams."

* * *

><p>Yume: I don't have anyhing to say now. Please review!<p> 


	9. Being honest

Yume: Hello!

I'm back again! Sadly Lolo-chii can't be here because she has some ***cough*** boys ***cough*** problems.

I am soooooo sorry for not reviewing all the storys. Reeeeaaaallllyy sorry! Please don't be mad at me!

Here is a long (and not so good if you ask me) chapter.

* * *

><p>"Kogure-kun?" Ayaka was surprised. She didn't thought she would find Kogure sitting under a tree doing nothing. If he would hide and laugh because he did a prank on someone than it would be something else, but she never had saw him doing nothing.<p>

"Komi-san?" he also seemed to be surprised. "Did you followed me?"

"What? No! Why should I?" she asked irritated. Kogure didn't replied. Ayakas hair still was a bit wet because she had took a shower after the match. Her feet still hurt after the hard and weird match so she sat down beside Kogure. "I … I have a question" she said low.

"I don't care" he answered. Ayaka smirked.

"Who cares if you care?" she looked at him and couldn't stop smiling.

"Just ask already" Kogure knew that he couldn't avoid answering her question.

"I am quite sure that you remember when I came here for the first time" Ayaka paused. It wasn't easy for her to ask what she wanted to ask.

"Yes" Kogure answered.

"And you know that I pretended to be a nice girl so that I made some friends..." she paused again.

"Yes..." Kogure got impatient.

"And you know that-" "Just ask already!" Kogure cuted her sentence.

"OK, OK, no need to yell like that" Ayaka replied. "I wanted to know where that little girl is" she said low. Kogure stared at her than turned his head away. He stayed silent.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked..." Ayaka stood up. She realized that this was something he didn't wanted to talk about. 'I should ask a teacher or the principal' she thought as she walked on.

"She left short time after you visited us" Ayaka turned around, surprised that the midget really replied to her question. He had covered his face so no one could see his hurted expretion. "She went with a weird girl. She said the girl could make her dream come true. She said she would come back as soon as she can..." he clenched his fists. "But I don't belive a word she said" Ayaka was spechless. Again someone shared his feelings with her. Again it was someone who she never really talked with. At least not long. She felt guilty even thought she didn't knew why...

"Sorry..." Ayaka looked down so that Kogure couldn't see her face. She didn't wanted anyone to knew what she felt. She didn't know why, but she never wanted anyone to know how she felt. Except for some people... people she really... loved.

***Flashback***

"Komi-chan~? Komi-chan~? Where are you?" five girls were running around and always reapeated the same sentence.

'Stop yelling like that!' the red haired thought, hiding in some bushes. 'I can't bear those girls anymore'

"Aren't you the new one?" a voice bihind her asked. Ayaka was shocked. 'Oh please not!' Ayaka thought about her options.

Turn around, smile and go away

Turn around, don't smile and go away

Turn around, say something like "And if it's like that?" and walk away leave the other persone stunned.

"Hey, I asked you something" the high voice said.

"I know!" Ayaka yelled.

"Sorry that I asked" the other one replied reaprochfull.

"No, no I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to yell" Ayaka said. She faked a smile and turned around.

'Eh? Where is she?' Ayaka looked around, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Hello! I'm here!" a hand waved in front of Ayakas face. Ayaka looked down. A little, blond haird midget looked up with her brown, desinterested eyes.

"Who are you?" Ayaka asked irritated. She didn't knew that little girl even thought she thought she had met every girl in this school.

"I'm Kohei Mushina. What's your name?" Mushina still didn't seemed to be interessted in Ayaka.

"I'm Komina Ayaka. Why you ask?" Ayaka wasn't sure how she should talk with the girl. Girly or normal?

"Why does it matter to you?" the girl didn't looked in Ayakas eyes.

"Shouldn't it?" Ayaka replied.

"What would it help you if you know it?" Mushina looked at her.

"It can't harm to know it" Ayaka answered.

"Would you bet on that?" Mushina looked into her eyes.

"I think I like you" Ayaka smirked.

"But I hate people like you" Mushina looked away.

"What do you mean?" Ayaka was stunned.

"I hate liar" Mushina looked into Ayakas eyes. "And you are a liar. I mean you pretend to be someone else and instead of tell people how you think of them which I'm sure you can you just smile and don't say anything"

"H-how...?" Ayaka didn't knew what to say. Mushina looked at her. Than she sat down on the grass and dragged Ayaka down to her.

"I see it in your eyes. They are blury if you lie" Mushina said emotionless. Ayaka couldn't belive what the girl told her. "It seemes that you aren't true to the world around you"

"Is that true?" Ayaka sighted. "I thought that it wouldn't be that obvious..." Ayaka laughed sadly. "I don't know why, but it seemes that I only show my feelings to the one I like. I feel violable if I show my feelings." tears run down her cheecks.

"That's not true. You just showed me your feelings" Mushina said. Ayaka smiled slightly.

"I know. Somehow you seem reliable" the red haired laughed. "Which somehow is weird. I normally need some month till I can talk with someone so normally"

"But dosn't that show you that-"

"KYAAA!" screaming girl run around the campus.

"What the hell?" Ayaka looked at all the girls. "What happened to them?"

"Uishishishi!" An other midget with weird looking hair stept behind the bushes but didn't noticed Ayaka and Mushina.

"Kogure, what did you do again?" Mushina stept behind him and grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't run away. Kogure slowly turned his head around so he could see into her face.

"Mushina? Why aren't you with the other girls?" he seemed to be pretty surprised.

"Why should I?" Mushina looked at him.

"I thought I finally had you!" Kogure pouted. Mushina let him go.

"You know you'll never get me, don't you?" Mushina looked on the ground. It seemed that she searched for something.

"Excuse me?" Ayaka was iritated by the two were they talking about?

"He wants to play a prank on me" Mushina knelt down and whisk over the ground.

"Yeah, but this time I'll get you" Kogure smirked evil. He kelt down to her and held something into her face.

"KOGURE!" Mushina took the thing out of his hand. It seemed to be a frog or something like that. "What did you do with the frog?"

"Why aren't you frightened? Every girl was frightened" Kogure was surprised. Kogure looked at the frog in Mushinas hand. How could she not be frightened?

"How much frogs did you have?" she looked at him with a reaprochfull look.

"S-some..." he looked away from her.

"The poor frogs! They don't have enough water! And what if some of the girls strike the frogs? What if they kill the frogs?" Mushina was really angry.

"Hey I-" "Shut up! I don't care about your excuses. Just get those frogs back together and into the water, understood?" she glared at him. Without getting any reply from Kogure he stept out of the bushes again. He somehow seemed to be depressed.

"What was that?" Ayaka wasn't dare to look into her face.

"None of your business. Deal your own life before you stuck your nose into mine" she stood up and looked at Ayaka. "Meet me again if you're ready to be honest with everyone. And more important with yourselfe"

***Flashback***

"I thought I could meet her..." Ayaka became sad. 'And tell her, that she gave me an impossible task'

"Don't get so emotionally!" Kogure stood up. "It's not that sad that she is gone" Kogure wanted to walk away, but than he turned around again. "You really are girly if you cry over something so meaningless than that" he laughed and run away. Ayaka blushed and yelled after him: "KOGURE!"

* * *

><p>Yume: That is so... I don't like the chapter. But I don't know why... Anyway, please <strong>review<strong>


End file.
